Suddenly, Darcy (TRADUCTION)
by LeonaArgentC
Summary: Post-Avengers. Nick Fury donne le Tesseract à Thor, affirmant que l'humanité n'est pas prête pour ce genre de pouvoir. En échange, Odin exile Loki sur Terre jusqu'à ce que le Bifrost se régénère. Il doit aider le S.H.I.E.L.D. à réparer les dommages qu'il a causés. S'il ne se soumet pas, il ne sera plus immortel. Pendant ce temps, Darcy recherche désespérément un travail .
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire, que je traduis. C'est une fiction sur le couple Darcy/Loki appartenant à la base à magwitch, à qui j'ai demandé de la traduire. Donc je ne vole rien, rien ne m'appartient, tout ce que je fais c'est traduire ^^**

 **Voici le lien vers la fiction originale : s/9176868/1/Suddenly-Darcy**

 **Informations complémentaires sur la fiction :**

 **Pairing : Darcy/Loki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la fiction originale à ce jour : 27**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la traduction : 1**

 **Laissez des reviews, et j'informerais l'auteure de vos commentaires !;)**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à magwitch**

Suddenly, Darcy

Prologue

-Virée ?, hurla-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois le papier avec consternation.

C'était écrit, noir sur blanc.

-Ça ne peut pas arriver.

Mais c'était arrivé. La lettre était très claire sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à terminer son Master. Auquel, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle n'était pas très attachée, mais cela comptait beaucoup pour ses parents et peut être, pour ses futurs employeurs.

Le monde ne l'accueillerait pas avec bienveillance avec une licence d'anglais sans valeur. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus si elle voulait avoir un boulot. Et elle ne voulait _pas_ être enseignante. Y avait pas moyen. Elle et les enfants, c'était une mauvaise idée.

C'était vraiment frustrant qu'elle soit virée de son établissement juste avant la fin de l'année.

Pourquoi avait-elle été virée, me demanderiez-vous ?

Et bien, disons qu'elle avait manqué quelques devoirs, qu'elle avait raté la plupart des examens, omit quelques séminaires et elle devait encore finir une dissertation qu'elle devait présenter à son oral... en une semaine.

Lorsque l'on regardait cela avec du recul, ce n'était pas très valorisant, mais, se disait-elle, ses professeurs ne savaient pas qu'elle avait travaillé avec le Docteur Jane Foster, Erik Selvig et le S.H.I.E.L.D. sur la découverte du siècle, voire même du millénaire. Ils n'avaient aucune idée que l'expérience qu'elle avait vécue avait changé sa vie ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait des dieux nordiques, pas vrai ? Cela avait forcément un impact important sur votre vie, vos croyances, votre foi en l'humanité, cela vous bouleverse et vous vous demandez...

Bon, d'accord. Elle n'avait pas été autant affectée que ça. Et sa vie n'avait pas _autant_ changée.

Mais cela devait bien compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Ses professeurs excuseraient son manque d'investissement s'ils savaient pour Thor et Asgard.

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir, grogna-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle avait signé un accord de confidentialité avec Jane qui lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Bon, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle ou d'Erik depuis des mois, mais ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de trouver un portail menant vers Asgard. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir.

Mais quand même, à quoi cela servait-il de rencontrer un dieu si cela ne lui servait pas à l'école ?

Et si elle révélait accidentellement le nom du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Cela pourrait en troubler plus d'un.

Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se sortir de sa situation, son téléphone sonna. Elle ne répondit pas, n'étant pas d'humeur pour des distractions.

Il sonna encore, plus persistant.

C'était sa mère.

Oh putain.

-Maman, je suis un peu occupée pour le mo...

La voix aiguë de sa mère envahit ses oreilles.

-Maman, calme-toi. Quoi ? Je suis dans ma chambre, où crois-tu que je sois ? Oui, dans mon appart'. Oui, maman, à _Willowdale_. Je suis toujours en Virginie, si tu te demandes. Non, je ne suis pas en ligne, pour le moment, je viens juste de rentrer, j'étais à la fac...

Ses yeux n'exprimèrent plus que de la crainte alors que sa mère continuait de parler. Elle changea son portable d'oreille et attrapa la télécommande sur son lit. Elle alluma la télévision.

La première chaîne le diffusait déjà en direct.

-Putain de merde, haleta-t-elle en faisant tomber son téléphone.

New York était assiégée. Des bâtiments étaient en feu. Des créatures bizarres volaient dans le ciel. Le chaos régnait partout. Des journalistes parlaient du retour d'Iron Man.

Une bataille avait lieu. Elle pouvait voir les combattants.

Et... est-ce que c'était _Thor_ ?


	2. 1 : I'm up for anything

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Et voici le premier chapitre de Suddenly, Darcy.**

 **Sérieux, j'adore traduire cette fic, vous verrez par la suite, c'est très bien tourné et il y a beaucoup d'originalité dans l'histoire.**

 **Merci aux reviews de Aglae Smoak et de Milie ! Ça fait plaisir dès le premier chapitre (enfin, prologue ^^) d'avoir des reviews !**

 **Informations complémentaires sur la fiction :**

 **Pairing : Darcy/Loki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la fiction originale à ce jour : 27**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la traduction : 2**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à magwitch, je ne fais que traduire !**

Suddenly, Darcy

Chapitre 1 : Je suis prête à tout

Le matin où son frère avait été banni, une part de lui était restée avec lui. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils étaient devenus frères par accident. L'univers était rempli d'accidents. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Asgard, mais il devait le reconnaître, sa terre lui manquait avec une force comparable à la puissance du feu d'Odin. Au moins, celui-ci n'était pas _ici_.

Nick Fury essayait de se donner un air grave, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Il avait juste l'air suffisant, debout sur ce balcon.

Il _osait_ mettre sa main sur son épaule.

-Pas de regrets, Laufeyson ?

Loki se dégagea de son emprise et, les yeux plissés, essayait de paraître aussi digne que possible, vu sa position.

-Vous savez très bien, mortel, que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je ne peux donc pas avoir de regrets.

Nick Fury semblait apprécier son attitude formelle. Il sourit.

-Je suppose que non. Raison de plus pour ignorer votre père et nous envoyer chier.

Loki était fatigué de cet échange. Il avait été soumis à ce genre d'interrogatoire avant. Il avait vécu dans une cage fait de verre, où tout le monde pouvait venir se moquer de lui.

-Il n'est pas mon père.

-Que se passe-t-il, Dieu du Mensonge ? Vous avez l'air un peu _froid_.

Loki serra les poings. Patience. Il devait se rappeler d'être patient. Dans une année terrienne, peut être dix, peut être cent, il réduirait ce mortel et tous les autres à néant.

-Ne me faites pas ce regard. Aucun autre criminel sur cette planète n'a vu l'ombre du bon traitement que l'on vous a offert. Vous menacez l'humanité toute entière et tout ce que vous avez, c'est des travaux d'intérêt général. J'appellerais cela un compromis.

Loki souhaitait étrangler cet homme.

-Je parie que vous vous dites : « Je ne suis pas un criminel ordinaire. Je suis un dieu. » Mais vous savez quoi ? Sous mon toit, vous êtes un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et tous les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. m'obéissent.

Loki regarda l'horizon. Le ciel était gâché par la vue de toutes ces tours, ces bâtiments qui dépassaient le nuage de pollution.

Il détestait la Terre. Pas seulement parce qu'il était piégé là pour un temps indéterminé, mais parce qu'elle était affreuse. Cela manquait de grâce et d'intelligence.

Il plissa son nez. Si seulement il pouvait plonger dans un sommeil éternel comme Odin l'avait fait.

-Vous espérez me faire marcher, dit-il, les mains dans son dos.

-Je n'espère pas. Je _sais_ que je vous fais marcher. Si je peux espérer quelque chose, ce serait de ne jamais perdre ce talent.

Les lèvres de Loki tiquèrent.

-Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas aussi comme vous prétendez l'être. Vous avez abandonné le Tesseract, répliqua-t-il avec espièglerie.

C'était la faiblesse de Nick Fury et il savait comment l'exploiter.

-Un homme comme vous s'en remet à la merci et à la sagesse des dieux, les mêmes dieux que vous prétendez gouverner. Vous avez perdu bien plus de choses précieuses que ce talent, mortel.

Fury rit, écartant sa réplique du revers de la main, mais Loki remarqua les rides qui apparaissaient sur son front.

-Ils m'ont dit que vous saviez parler. Je dois être prudent avec vous. Les mots sont bien plus dangereux que les armes.

-Mais vous n'allez pas abandonner _celles-là_ dans un futur proche, rétorqua Loki, son regard reposant toujours sur l'immense réservoir d'eau, qui bloquait l'horizon.

-Et bien, avec des bâtards comme vous dans le coin, je suppose que vous avez raison.

Pour Nick Fury, le mot « bâtard » n'était qu'un mot insultant comme les autres. Mais pour Loki, cela voulait dire plein de choses, parmi lesquelles résidait le fait qu'il était un imposteur il n'avait pas de famille, il n'appartenait nulle part, il n'avait pas d'héritage.

Il avait grandi dans le mensonge.

Maintenant, il ne grandirait jamais, plus vraiment.

 _Étrange, je ne m'étais jamais découvert si perdant_ , pensa-t-il, dégoûté de sa propre résignation.

-Si j'ai bien compris, un seul faux pas et vous êtes coincé ici pour toujours. Plus d'immortalité, continua Fury sans se soucier du trouble de Loki. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous aimeriez mourir ici avec nous ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai déjà survécu à beaucoup d'autres morts. Vous autres mortels croyez que l'immortalité permet d'éviter la mort. En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire.

Fury siffla d'un air appréciateur.

-Vous savez, je n'ai pas l'occasion d'avoir de belles conversations avec mes hommes. Ce sont tous des idiots. Mais vous, vous servirez peut-être à quelque chose.

-Je ne _sers_ pas. Je créée.

Fury rit d'un rire jaune.

-Vous appellez ce que vous avez fait de la création ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour cela.

Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. leva les yeux au ciel.

-Finalement, je vais lire un livre. Vous parler ne sert à rien. Vous n'apprendrez jamais l'humilité.

Sur ce, Nick Fury tourna les talons et laissa Loki seul sur le balcon du dixième étage du QG du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il n'avait pas hésité. Le dieu n'irait nulle part.

-... Mais, mais _sérieux_ !

-Wow, tu m'as réellement convaincue, maintenant.

Darcy soupira alors qu'elle repoussait une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux. Elle était penchée au-dessus de son ordinateur portable et regardait les nouvelles tandis qu'elle était au téléphone avec sa, espérons-le, future employeur, Jane Foster.

-Je t'ai envoyé un CV et tout ça ! J'ai de l'expérience dans le monde du travail. Et tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance !

-Un job d'été dans un magasin de jeux vidéo alors que tu n'avais que seize ans ne compte pas en tant « qu'expérience dans le monde du travail ». Pas dans ce domaine, Darcy.

-Et j'étais avocate pendant cinq mois et j'ai travaillé à ce centre de copie.

-C'était le magasin de ta tante.

-Et elle ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux. C'était une vielle peau moche et méchante. Elle m'en voulait d'être jeune et belle.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle...

-Écoute, je sais que je n'étais pas la meilleure stagiaire du monde, mais je suis sûre que je peux être une _brillante_ assistante.

-Tiens, donc. Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire cela ?, soupira Jane pour lui faire plaisir.

-Et bien, premièrement, je connais tes habitudes. Je ferais en sorte que tu ne t'affame pas. Tu as tendance à sauter les trois repas lorsque tu travailles sur quelque chose. Ensuite, je ferai le tri dans ton bazar parce que tu fourres tout n'importe comment. Et enfin, je... euh... je te ferais un site web ! Ouais ! Et je créerais un blog et le mettrais à jour souvent, parce que, tu sais, l'activité sur internet est très importante de nos jours, et tu dois être disponible.

Darcy pouvait entendre Jane essayer de cacher son rire.

-Jane, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas si tu me donnes le job.

-Darcy, je t'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, vraiment, tu comptes pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'assistant. J'ai des gens qui travaillent pour moi et cela me suffit.

Darcy fit la moue et décida de relancer l'échange.

-OK, tu le penses peut-être maintenant, parce que tu viens juste de commencer à travailler pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., mais une fois que la lune de miel sera passée, tu seras satisfaite de m'avoir dans le coin.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler pour moi pour que je sois contente de te voir, Darcy. Tu pourrais juste venir visiter.

-Ouais, je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient... Une idiote de vingt et quelques années qui mange les cupcakes qui restent.

-Il n'y a jamais de cupcakes.

-Tu vois ? _Je_ pourrais très bien m'en occuper.

Jane eut un sourire narquois. Elle réalisa que cette fille lui manquait vraiment, malgré ses mauvaises manières.

Mais elle devait rester professionnelle.

-De toute façon, je trouve cela bizarre que tu n'arrives pas à trouver de travail ailleurs.

Darcy se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Jane du fiasco à la fac et du fait qu'elle avait été renvoyée. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus dit qu'elle s'était présentée pour d'autres boulots et qu'elle avait été refusée partout.

Le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer était qu'elle retourne chez ses parents et essayer de trouver un travail dans la boucherie du coin.

-Ouais, et bien, l'économie est en lambeaux en ce moment et tout le monde ne se préoccupe plus que de leurs petits besoins, et le chômage ne cesse d'augmenter, bafouilla Darcy tout en tapant le mot « économie » dans sa barre de recherche Google.

-Je suis persuadée que cela ne peut pas être mauvais sur tous les plans. Je suis sûre que si tu t'investissais plus...

Oh non. Jane se prenait encore une fois pour une professeure des écoles. Elle devait lui faire garder les pieds sur terre.

-Je veux m'investir plus, Jane. C'est pour cela que je te demande de me donner du travail. Un travail temporaire, juste le temps de me stabiliser de nouveau. Je te promets que je ne serais pas là-bas pour toujours.

Bon, OK, elle pouvait rester là-bas pour toujours, mais Jane n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Darcy...

-Penses-y comme un avantage je m'occuperais de toutes ces petites choses stupides qui bouffent tout ton temps. Je sais que tu détestes les protocoles. Je ferais ce que tu ne voudras pas faire. Et sois honnête, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien que tu préférerais déléguer à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jane hésita.

Il y a un mois de cela, elle aurait dit non. Ou au moins, elle aurait dit qu'elle pouvait le gérer.

Parce que même si elle détestait la paperasse et les protocoles et la bureaucratie, elle aurait adoré gérer tout cela si cela avait impliqué qu'elle n'aurait pas à _lui_ faire face.

Elle faisait partie d'une équipe d'experts qui devaient travailler avec Loki sur un modèle à plus petite échelle, bien moins puissant que le Tesseract, qui faisait lui-même partie d'un tas d'autres projets.

Le problème était qu'elle avait été choisie pour le superviser en dehors des heures de travail.

Loki était supposé aider à la reconstruction des villes et construire de nouveaux QG pour le S.H.I.E.L.D., et devait aussi faire d'autres travaux d'intérêt général. Et même s'il était suivi partout où il allait par une petite armée de personnes qui évaluaient ses progrès, Nick Fury avait insisté sur le fait que cela n'était pas suffisant.

Un esprit plus scientifique était requis. Quelqu'un qui avait déjà été en contact avec des dieux, qui les comprenait mieux, ou qui avait la patience de mieux les comprendre.

Jane ne dirait jamais qu'elle regrettait d'avoir rencontré Thor. C'était même la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Mais elle pensait que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle soit punie pour cela, qu'elle devait coexister avec son frère à la place.

Elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner au Dieu du Mensonge d'être autorisé à rester ici.

Loki lui rappelait le fait que Thor était partit, mais que lui était là. En fait, Thor ne serait pas de retour avant un moment. Elle avait à peine réussi à lui dire au revoir. Maintenant, elle devait attendre la régénération du Bifröst. Qui savait combien de temps _cela_ pouvait durer. Elle pourrait mourir de vieillesse. Secrètement, elle espérait que Thor ne laisserait pas autant de temps passer, mais elle n'avait aucune garantie. Elle le savait capable de briser les règles pour elle, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, parce qu'il avait appris à être un roi juste et droit. Qui était-elle pour essayer de le corrompre ?

D'un autre côté, c'était tout simplement insupportable que Loki soit resté ici avec eux à la place de Thor.

-Jane ?, demanda Darcy lorsque le silence dura trop longtemps.

-D'accord. J'ai... j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi.

-Oui ! Victoire !, s'écria Darcy folle de joie.

Jane fit un demi-sourire, imaginant une Darcy toute folle sautant dans sa chambre, excitée.

-Je jure que tu n'auras besoin de personne d'autre ! Avec moi dans les parages, tous tes problèmes vont disparaître. Je serai assidue au travail et dévouée et loyale et tu m'aimeras et oh mon Dieu, Jane, merci beaucoup !

Jane se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle fut prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Après tout, elle mentait à cet enfant. Parce que Darcy était toujours un enfant dans son cœur. Et elle l'envoyait dans la fosse aux lions.

Jane secoua la tête. Darcy _pouvait_ être son assistante, se disait-elle. De plus, elle ferait d'autre choses à côté. Et vraiment, ce n'était pas vraiment un boulot de superviser Loki. Il avait déjà des douzaines d'hommes pour le surveiller. Jane s'ennuyait toujours durant ces heures. C'était simplement un protocole et Darcy n'avait-elle pas mentionné quelque chose à propos de protocole ?

De plus, elle avait vraiment besoin de ce travail.

 _Et elle a déjà été entourée de dieux, elle aussi_ , pensa Jane en souriant, se remémorant des exploits de son amie.

-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, Darcy. Ce n'est qu'un essai.

-J'adore les essais. Je suis prête. Je suis prête à tout.

 _Tout_ , pensa Jane. _Ouais, c'était à peu près ça._


	3. 2 : I've got a taser too

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de Suddenly, Darcy.**

 **Désolée, j'ai mis un peu plus longtemps que prévu, car en ce moment, je passe mon bac ^^**

 **Le troisième chapitre devrait arriver un peu plus vite, courant de la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **Merci à Shugo-Sarah-x3 et à loveloveegypte pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir et à l'auteure aussi que ça vous plaise. C'est un gros travail pour nous deux, et pour moi aussi un entraînement, car je veux devenir traductrice plus tard. ^^**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et les chapitres futurs ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Ce chapitre change certains éléments qui se sont passés dans Thor 1.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, c'est une traduction de l'histoire de magwitch, je ne vole rien.**

 **Informations complémentaires sur la fiction :**

 **Pairing : Darcy/Loki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la fiction originale à ce jour : 27**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la traduction : 3**

Suddenly, Darcy

Chapitre 2 : Moi aussi, j'ai un taser

-... Écoutez mon pote, je crois que vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, fit Darcy, passant son sac d'une épaule à l'autre.

Elle fouilla parmi tout ce qu'il y avait dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son vieux, _vieux_ badge du S.H.I.E.L.D. Cela ferait sans doute l'affaire.

En fait, c'était plutôt un badge de droit de visite, mais cela devait bien compter pour quelque chose.

Le garde de sécurité se pencha dans une position qui se voulait menaçante et le regarda, pas impressionné du tout.

-C'est vieux d'un an. Et c'est pour les groupes scolaires.

Darcy haussa un sourcil.

-Vous laissez des mômes visiter cet endroit ?

-Nous avons une aile spéciale pour l'éducation, récita-t-il, blasé.

L'homme sourit.

-Comme j'ai dit : vous ne pouvez pas passer, _mademoiselle_.

- _Très bien_. Peut-être devrais-je parler à un de vos supérieurs, dans ce cas, dit-elle, pinçant ses lèvres avec contrariété.

Elle fit un soupir bizarre. Elle avait mis son plus beau costume, mais elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui portait les talons aiguilles de sa mère. C'était évident, elle n'était pas dans son élément.

-Allez-y, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Il commençait à s'amuser de cette situation fâcheuse.

-En revanche, ils ne vous parleront pas, à vous.

-Vous savez, quand ce _flagrant_ malentendu sera réglé, vous serez réellement désolé.

Le garde de sécurité essuya ses lunettes sur son t-shirt blanc et marmonna avec amusement « Je tremble. » avant de retourner à ses écrans. Il feinta de l'ignorer pendant un moment.

Il n'avait pas encore remonté la vitre, donc il devait probablement attendre de voir comment elle réagirait. Sa visite était la chose la plus amusante depuis le début de sa semaine.

-Pouvez-vous au moins vérifier cette liste encore une fois ? Peut-être que la date était fausse.

Il retint un sourire et continua de parcourir des pages sur son ordinateur, semblant oublier sa présence.

-Écoutez, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est appeler le Docteur Jane Foster. Elle ne répond pas à mes appels, je crois qu'elle doit être dans une pièce sans réseau.

Rien.

Darcy croisa les bras et le regarda, en tapant impatiemment du pied.

-Dernière chance ou je vais devoir parler à Nick Fury. Je lui dirai que son staff ne prend même pas la peine d'appuyer sur un bouton.

Le garde essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses éclats de rire mais sa façon de parler du directeur le plus craint du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait fait perde le contrôle.

-Quoi, il est votre pote ou quoi ?

-Non, mais j'ai d'autres amis.

-Des amis qui ne répondent pas à vos appels ?

-Des amis comme _Thor_ , répliqua-t-elle, triomphante. Vous le connaissez, non ? Dieu du Tonnerre ? Il faisait partie de l'Initiative Avengers ? Héros international et tout ça ?

L'homme la regarda et se rassit dans sa chaise.

-Je sais qui _il_ est. On en a un autre comme lui qui travaille pour nous. Mais entendre ça aux nouvelles ne veut pas dire que vous faites partie de son cercle de potes.

-Vraiment ? Alors regardez ça !

L'homme regarda son téléphone, confus.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de regarder, là ?

-Des preuves de Facebook. Vous voyez cette photo ? Elle a été prise il y a un an. Regardez, la date est écrite juste là.

Le garde de sécurité fronça les sourcils et protégea l'écran des rayons de soleil avec sa main.

-C'est environ au même moment où Thor est arrivé sur Terre. Et ça, c'est le dieu lui-même dans un magasin de gaufres, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant sur son bureau.

-Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, dit-il en repoussant le téléphone.

-Non, pas n'importe qui, c'est lui. Il était le seul à Puente Antiguo qui ressemblait à un top modèle Suédois. Jane Foster et Erik Selvig peuvent s'en porter garants.

-... Ils peuvent se porter garants du fait qu'il ressemble à un top modèle Suédois ?

-Écoutez, vous avez toutes les preuves dont vous avez besoin pour me laisser rentrer. Je vous ai déjà montré mes pièces d'identité. Donc pourquoi ne pas rester en dehors des ennuis et juste..., fit-elle, essayant de trouver le bouton sur lequel appuyer pour ouvrir les portes.

-Mettez vos mains là où je peux les voir, mademoiselle Lewis. Je n'ai pas envie de vous électrocuter avec mon taser, menaça-t-il en remontant la vitre jusqu'à la moitié.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un taser. Je parie que je manie le mien mieux que vous. En fait, j'en suis sûre. J'ai mis Thor K.O. avec ça.

Le garde secoua la tête, amusé. Elle n'était pas comme les autres.

-Écoutez petite, même si je vous laissais passer, vous allez devoir franchir cinq autres portes gardées jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez au bâtiment central. Et une fois que vous êtes là-bas, ils font une fouille intégrale du corps et prennent toutes les armes, _incluant_ votre taser.

-...Donc, ça veut dire que hypothétiquement, vous me laissez passer ?, demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Il secoua la tête, lui adressant un regard désolé.

-Pourquoi vous ne retournez pas à l'école ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Darcy se mordit la langue. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point elle le voulait. Ravalant son amertume, elle lui adressa un sourire forcé.

-Je reviendrais plus tard.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, railla-t-il.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de ferraille derrière elle. Ensuite le bruit d'un moteur. De plusieurs moteurs. Une alarme s'alluma au loin et le volume augmentait au fur et à mesure que les voitures se rapprochaient du bâtiment.

Le garde de sécurité entendit une voix dans son écouteur et se tourna vite vers le tableau de distribution.

-Vous devez partir avant que vous ne vous attiriez de sérieux ennuis.

Darcy mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Ce bruit était assourdissant.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et un convoi de plusieurs Jeeps noires qui ressemblaient à des voiturettes de golf modernisées apparurent dans le QG du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Elle recula, apeurée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa...

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Au milieu du convoi, elle vit un cubede verre bizarre qui était tiré par plusieurs des voiturettes modernisées de golf.

Et il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il était debout et se tenait à une barre de métal.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le verre, il ressemblerait à un de ces empereurs Romains qui se tenaient fièrement sur un char tiré par des lions. Il était figé, avait une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux lisses en arrière et il était grand et mince.

Le verre devenait bleu de temps en temps. Elle se dit que cela était dû à une forme d'électricité.

Il avait un air qui lui semblait familier, même si elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui avant.

Il regardait droit devant lui, oubliant ce qui l'entourait, mais cela n'empêcha pas Darcy de s'approcher pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle était sur le point de ressortir son téléphone, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de poster ça sur son blog, lorsque le garde de sécurité lui attrapa brutalement l'épaule.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, une sorte de journaliste ?

L'homme dans le cube tourna la tête en entendant l'éclat de voix et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant. Le sang de Darcy ne fit qu'un tour et elle lâcha son téléphone.

Un frisson glacé parcourut tout son corps. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

Même d'aussi loin, elle pouvait dire que ses yeux étaient verts. Ils brillaient presque, et elle avait déjà vu cette paire d'yeux quelque part.

Il détourna rapidement son regard, absolument pas perturbé.

Darcy respirait difficilement. Elle ne s'était plus sentie si glacée et apeurée depuis Puente Antiguo.

Le convoi passa et l'homme disparu au loin.

Elle tremblait toujours légèrement lorsqu'elle se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme !, se moqua le garde d'un ton suffisant. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes pote avec son frère, aussi ?

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, encore sonnée.

-Votre compagnon de beuverie, Thor. C'est son frère. Celui qui est taré.

Darcy regarda à nouveau là où le char avait disparu. Elle essayait de retrouver petit à petit son sang-froid.

À cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait perdu trop facilement. C'était un dieu, et pas n'importe quel dieu.

C'était Loki.

Elle avait regardé toutes les conférences de presse et les gros titres. Et même si elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait à New York en live sur sa télévision, pour elle, il était tout d'abord le Destructeur.

Et il avait essayé de la tuer.

Le souvenir s'imposa à elle spontanément. Le souvenir qu'elle s'était forcé d'oublier.

 _Puente Antiguo s'écroulait de toutes parts. Il n'y aurait plus rien une fois que ce monstre en aurait fini avec la ville elle le savait. Il crachait du feu sur tout ce qu'il rencontrait, et il avait la voix d'un serpent._

 _La population courait dans tous les sens, affolée, en hurlant pour leurs vies._

 _Dans le chaos général, elle avait abandonné l'idée de trouver un abri._

 _Mais elle n'avait pas encore sombré dans le désespoir. Si elle trouvait Jane et les autres, elle serait en sécurité. Après tout, ils avaient Thor, Sif et les Trois Guerriers de leur côté, tous venus d'Asgard. C'était l'armée la plus puissante que la Terre n'avait jamais vu. Tant qu'elle se tiendrait à leurs côtés, elle savait qu'elle avait plus de chance de survivre._

 _Le problème était que, à ce moment-là, elle n'était pas à leur côté._

 _Elle était à cet instant coincée dans une allée étroite entre deux bâtiments. Elle aurait été enterrée vivante en dessous des briques si elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver refuge à côté de bennes à ordures._

 _Elle portait l'ordinateur de Jane et quelques-unes de ses notes. Celle-ci ne laisserait personne s'en emparer à nouveau._

 _C'était ridicule de se soucier de recherches scientifiques dans ce moment précis, mais s'il y avait une échappatoire à cette situation, ces notes lui seraient d'un grand secours._

 _Et elle devait se raccrocher à quelque chose._

 _Elle entendit des coups de feu et des explosions un peu plus loin. Dans très peu de temps, ils l'atteindraient. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait gérer cette... chose, mais peut être que Thor l'aurait abattu d'ici-là._

 _-Thor, j'espère que tu vas bien, mec._

 _Elle sourit, même si elle tremblait. Connaissant Thor, avec ou sans pouvoirs divins, il serait là-dehors, au milieu de l'action, essayant de les sauver._

 _Elle avait foi en lui._

 _C'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Un son de verre brisé lacérant la chair. Ensuite vint un faible et mélodieux sifflement, qui ressemblait au son d'une boîte à musique._

 _Elle tourna la tête, assez pour le voir._

 _Une figure sombre et déformée était apparue derrière elle. Cette figure ressemblait à un amas de nuages sombres._

 _Ces nuages se séparèrent en deux longues cornes aiguisées et recourbées, qui transperçaient l'ombre. Elles brillaient comme un soleil. Elles étaient monstrueuses._

 _-Sors de ta cachette, terrienne, la menaça la voix de serpent._

 _Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. Le Destructeur._

 _-Sors ou c'est moi qui te ferais sortir, répéta-t-il en voyant Darcy pétrifiée par la peur._

 _Elle rampa hors de sa cachette et se mis à genoux, tout en serrant l'ordinateur et les notes contre elle._

 _Elle pouvait maintenant voir une figure, mais toujours pas de visage. Juste une paire d'yeux verts qui brillaient et deux épouvantables cornes._

 _Elle avait posé ses yeux sur Le Destructeur, mais c'était bien plus terrifiant qu'un tas de métal radioactif._

 _-Crois-tu que Thor peux te sauver maintenant ?, demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur._

 _Darcy serra les objets contre elle encore plus fort et pria pour que Sif et les Trois Guerriers la trouvent._

 _-Ils ne t'aideront pas non plus, dit-il dans un rire sombre._

 _Elle avala sa salive de travers. Il pouvait lire ses pensées. Il fallait mieux fermer son esprit pour le moment._

 _-Le travail que tu tiens ne t'aidera pas non plus, ajouta-t-il, montrant l'ordinateur et les notes de Jane de ses cornes._

 _Darcy les tint encore plus fermement._

 _-Je... Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça..., fit-elle d'une voix rauque._

 _La figure rit._

 _-Tu te crois exceptionnelle. Mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'une vermine, Jane Foster._

 _Darcy se figea. Bien sûr. Son travail. Il pensait qu'elle était Jane._

 _Il en avait après Jane._

 _Mais que devait-elle faire ? Si elle révélait sa véritable identité, elle mettait en danger son amie._

 _-Et tu vas mourir en tant que tel, siffla-t-il._

 _Ses cornes semblaient s'élargir tandis qu'il se rapprochait._

 _-Restez... Restez loin de moi !, cria-t-elle en sortant son taser._

 _Elle le levait devant elle comme un bouclier. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser d'un dieu avec. Peut-être que cela marcherait sur une de ces cornes._

 _La figure rit encore, mais ce rire sonnait faux._

 _-Je... Je l'utiliserai !_

 _-Fais de ton mieux, Jane Foster._

Elle ne se souvenait de rien à partir de ce moment-là. Juste qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. On lui avait dit que c'était Fandral qui l'avait trouvé. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander s'il avait vu la créature à cornes aux yeux brillants. Elle s'était réveillée, tout le monde au-dessus d'elle, s'inquiétant et lui posant des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas encore répondre.

Thor avait récupéré Mjölnir et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le Destructeur avait été vaincu.

Mais elle ne trouvait pas la force de leur dire ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle était trop soulagée, trop heureuse que tout cela soit enfin terminé.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois en sécurité, Darcy, lui avait dit Jane tout en lui faisant un câlin. Merci d'avoir sauvé mes recherches.

Elle décida d'oublier cet épisode et de n'en parler à personne. C'était inutile maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Elle voulait se débarrasser de toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle en était heureuse.

Parfois, elle doutait de l'existence de cet épisode. Elle pensait que c'était une illusion jouée par son esprit.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle lisait le livre d'Erik sur la mythologie nordique, elle trouva le dieu aux cornes. Elle réalisa alors que cela aurait pu être les deux à la fois.

-La Terre à mademoiselle Lewis !

Darcy regarda par-dessus son épaule, surprise. Elle se tenait toujours devant le poste du garde de sécurité. Les portes étaient maintenant fermées.

Cependant, une petite porte était encore ouverte, et à travers celle-ci, on pouvait voir d'autres portes et finalement, un cube de verre géant et à l'intérieur...

-J'ai _dit_ que vous aviez la permission de passer.

Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle voulait chasser l'image d'un mauvais rêve.

-Pardon ?

L'homme soupira de frustration.

-Vous êtes bizarre, vous. D'abord, vous me menacez avec votre taser si je ne vous laisse pas entrer, et maintenant, vous ne voulez même plus aller à l'intérieur ?

Darcy ne suivait plus.

-Vous parlez de quoi ?

-J'ai compris, petite. Pas la peine de jouer les idiotes.

-Je ne joue jamais les idi...

-Rentre avant que je ne change d'avis.

Darcy regarda le passage ouvert.

-Je vous avais bien dit que vous seriez désolé, répliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Elle était de nouveau elle-même.

Le garde de sécurité leva les yeux au ciel, tout en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « les jeunes d'aujourd'hui »

-Vous avez de la chance que Jane Foster vous ait donné l'autorisation.

Jane. Elle était intervenue. Elle était toujours là pour elle.

-Je dirais plutôt que c'est le Docteur Foster qui a de la chance, plaisanta-t-elle, souriant alors qu'elle passait la porte ouverte.

Le garde de sécurité avait raison. Traverser toutes ces portes de sécurité avait pris plus d'une heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au centre du QG, ou Mère Une, comme ils l'appelaient, elle voulait s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. À sa grande déception, Jane l'attendait à « Mère Deux ».

Elle devait encore passer d'innombrables portes de sécurité et de pénibles fouilles au corps.

Ils avaient _bel et bien_ pris son taser.

Heureusement, Jane l'attendait à l'entrée de Mère Deux, qui était connectée à Mère Une par un labyrinthe élaboré de tunnels.

Elle n'aurait jamais trouvé son chemin toute seule là-dedans.

C'était probablement fait pour.

Même si elle mourait d'envie de faire un câlin à la scientifique après ces dures épreuves, elle se retint. Cela ne serait pas très professionnel. De plus, elle ne voulait pas abîmer ses vêtements.

-Darcy ! J'espère que tu n'as pas dû attendre trop longtemps ! J'étais coincée à une réunion et je ne pouvais pas me libérer plus tôt, commença-t-elle en s'excusant.

Et avant que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir, Jane l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras.

Darcy se calma. Elle pouvait être elle-même avec elle. Jane n'avait pas changé.

-Cela fait si longtemps, j'avais presque oublié que tout le monde ne fonctionne pas comme moi.

-Pas grave, j'ai discuté avec un garde de sécurité. Il te déteste probablement, maintenant.

-J'en suis sûre. Qu'est-ce que tu portes, sérieux ?

-Des vêtements pour le travail. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me pointer au S.H.I.E.L.D. dans mes habits habituels décontractés !

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de venir ici dans une tenue aussi formelle. Tu es juste supposée être présentable devant les managers. Et ils ne t'ont pas encore dans leur collimateur.

 _Espérons qu'elle ne le soit jamais_ , pensa Jane, même si elle savait qu'elle se faisait des illusions. Son projet serait vite découvert, mais elle espérait être mutée avant et pouvoir emmener Darcy avec elle.

-Tu vas devoir beaucoup marcher, donc ce serait préférable d'éviter de porter des talons et des jupes, conseilla Jane tout en guidant Darcy vers les ascenseurs.

-C'est noté. Tu crois que tu pourrais me procurer une carte de cet endroit, histoire que je ne me perde pas quand je viendrais au travail ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent.

-J'ai quelque chose de mieux.

Jane sortit un badge. Elle appuya sur un petit bouton sur le côté et une carte virtuelle de Mère Une et de Mère Deux se présenta à ses yeux.

-Wow. Vous plaisantez pas avec vos gadgets d'espionnage.

-C'est le tien. Il comporte ton code personnel qui englobe toutes les informations que l'on a sur toi. Ne le partage avec personne, Darcy. Et je suis sérieuse. Personne.

-Compris, dit-elle tout en attrapant son badge.

-Pas si vite. Cette petite merveille va ouvrir la plupart des portes de Mère Une et de Mère Deux, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout explorer. Il y aura des gens qui se demanderont ce que tu fais là. Tu ne veux pas leur donner une mauvaise impression. Si quelqu'un te pose des questions, dis-leur que tu es mon assistante et que tu ne réponds qu'à moi et seulement moi.

-Mais je _suis_ ton assistante, pas vrai ?

Jane respira un grand coup.

-Oui, mais la plupart du travail que tu feras pour moi sera sur le terrain.

Darcy était un peu accablée.

-Sur le terrain ?

-Tu disais que tu voulais être efficace, et c'est là où j'ai besoin de plus d'efficacité.

-Bien sûr, se soumit-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu me donne cette chance.

Jane la surveilla prudemment. Elle était jeune. Trop jeune. Mais elle était aussi forte. Elle l'avait prouvé l'année dernière.

Elles arrivèrent dans le laboratoire de Jane. C'était vide, il n'était utilisé que pour les recherches scientifiques et c'était très désorganisé. Pour tout dire, tout était rangé dans des boites ou éparpillé dans les différents coins de la pièce.

-Je partage cet endroit avec Erik et deux autres physiciens. Ça, c'est juste une sorte de terrain de jeu. On travaille plus dans le Globe avec le Département des Sciences. Parfois, le Docteur Banner vient nous aider pour les affaires un peu plus subtiles.

-Docteur Banner ? Comme dans Bruce... ?, commença Darcy, prise d'une peur soudaine.

-Lui-même. Toutefois, je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère, plaisanta Jane.

Darcy était surprise. Cet endroit pouvait donner un mal de tête à n'importe qui. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un système moins bordélique. Ou d'un système tout court.

-Et bien, c'est une bonne chose que je sois arrivée si tôt. Peut-être pouvons-nous quand même faire quelque chose à propos de cet endroit.

-J'apprécierai en effet un peu de rangement. Mes stagiaires ne bougeront pas d'un pouce. Ils sont trop occupés à construire le nouveau Tesseract, _apparemment_.

Darcy entendit beaucoup de sarcasme dans sa voix.

-Donc, laisse-moi deviner. Tout le monde a une idée, mais personne ne fait rien.

Jane sourit.

-Je souhaiterai t'échanger contre eux. Tu es plus sensée que tous mes stagiaires réunis.

-Je suis seulement là depuis cinq minutes. Donne-m'en encore deux.

Jane rit.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour.

Darcy sourit. Elle allait bien. Elle avait toujours été bien. Il n'y avait eu qu'un épisode qu'elle n'avait pas aimé. Mais ce n'était pas comme si le souvenir allait resurgir. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle _le_ reverrait de si près un jour.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être de retour.

Le sourire de Jane s'effaça un peu. Elle avait l'air de vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais au dernier moment, elle changea d'avis.

-Je vais te laisser t'installer. Il y a une cuisinière et un frigo au fond de la pièce, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu pourras appeler l'équipe de ménage, si tu veux. Après tout, c'est leur boulot.

C'était d'ailleurs plutôt propre, sous tout le bazar. C'était juste que les scientifiques qui travaillaient ici ne prêtaient pas attention aux équipes inférieures à eux.

-Peut être que tu peux commencer par mon bureau et continuer par-là ensuite. Je reviendrai te chercher dans une heure.

Darcy fit un petit signe de la main.

-Pas la peine de garder un œil sur moi. Concentre-toi sur ton travail, et j'espère que tu as ton propre badge d'espionnage, car tu ne reconnaîtras pas cet endroit lorsque j'aurais terminé.

Jane hocha la tête, même si elle semblait nerveuse. L'assurance de Darcy était souvent contagieuse, mais pas cette fois.

-Et bien, tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que tu allais sur le terrain ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu vas sur le terrain.


	4. 3 : You'll never be alone with him

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre de Suddenly, Darcy.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces deux ans qu'il m'a fallu pour continuer la traduction… Pleins de trucs se sont passé durant ces deux ans, j'ai eu d'autres projets, j'ai commencé un BTS (que je passe dans trois semaines), j'ai eu un copain (ça a pas duré très longtemps), les stages, le stress et puis voilà !**

 **Donc je vous assure que je n'abandonne en aucun cas cette traduction ! En revanche, je ne suis pas sûre du temps qu'il me faudra entre chaque chapitre…**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui sont encore présent malgré ce temps d'attente abominable ! Vous êtes toujours d'un grand soutient et je vous aime !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, qui marque la rencontre officielle entre Darcy et Loki !**

 **Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt (je l'espère) pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, c'est une traduction de l'histoire de magwitch, je ne vole rien.**

 **Informations complémentaires sur la fiction :**

 **Pairing : Darcy/Loki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la fiction originale à ce jour : 32**

 **Chapitres en ligne de la traduction : 4**

Suddenly, Darcy

Chapitre 3 : Tu ne seras jamais seule avec lui

Darcy passa environ dix minutes à jouer avec son badge. Le badge du S.H.I.E.L.D. était comme un cadeau que l'on cachait dans un œuf de Pâques. Elle découvrit des applications cachées dans l'objet bien avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'étudier la carte des lieux.

Le meilleur avec cette carte était qu'elle pouvait l'agrandir à taille humaine et qu'elle pouvait se promener dans les couloirs pour les localiser en vrai.

Darcy le faisait principalement pour s'amuser.

Elle aimait prétendre qu'elle se trouvait dans un jeu vidéo. C'était la chose la plus amusante qu'elle faisait depuis des semaines. Elle ne s'était pas accordée beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser après son expulsion de l'université.

Si la phrase de Jane qui avait sonné si sinistre à ses oreilles (« tu vas sur le terrain ») était ancrée dans sa tête, elle ne s'en été pas trop soucié. Elle profitait du badge et s'amusait beaucoup trop.

Elle cessa de s'occuper de son badge lorsqu'un membre du staff arriva dans la pièce. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait des dossiers à classer.

Tout en sentant un peu coupable, elle se retira dans la pièce qui était supposée être le bureau de Jane, mais qui ressemblait étrangement à un entrepôt vraiment bordélique.

Elle retira sa veste et ses talons, se retroussa les manches et se mit au travail.

Tout d'abord, elle fit une liste de tout ce qui pouvait être jeté, par exemple des dossiers ou des projets qui n'étaient plus d'actualité, des feuilles de brouillons utilisées, tout ce qui datait d'avant 1985.

Elle fit une liste de tous les projets qui étaient en cours, ceux qui devaient être encore dématérialisés ou ceux qui ne le seront jamais pour des raisons spécifiques, et en plaça certains dans des boîtes qu'elle nomma IMPORTANT/PAS-IMPORTANT. Elle en était à la moitié lorsque Jane vint la chercher, pile à l'heure. Darcy essayait de fermer une des boîtes avec du scotch et abandonna lorsqu'elle l'a vit arriver.

Jane siffla d'appréciation.

-Tu n'a pas perdu de temps, à ce que je vois.

Darcy se tourna vers elle et sourit en essuyant de la sueur de son front. Elle était par terre, sur les genoux, et son costume était déjà ruiné. Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas abîmer ses vêtements.

Elle se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de travail manuel. Elle se sentait enfin utile.

-En fait, j'ai passé les dix premières minutes à jouer avec le badge.

Jane sourit.

-C'est bien. Tu dois t'être familiarisée avec, dans ce cas.

-Loin de là, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller quand même. Tu savais que la carte est aussi en taille humaine ?

Jane sourit encore une fois.

-Tu es la seule personne à être encore impressionnée par cela.

Darcy se retint de lui tirer la langue.

-Certains d'entre nous se servent encore de bippers pour communiquer, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle pensait à un de ses oncles dans le Fairmont qui possédait un magasin Do It Yourself il insistait pour que ses employés n'utilisent que des bippers. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas eu à travailler là-bas pour l'été. Elle préférerait encore mille fois travailler dans l'imprimerie de sa pétasse de tante.

-Comme je vois, tu as commencé à travailler dans mon bureau. C'est courageux de ta part.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord avec mon système d'organisation..., commença Darcy, hésitante.

Elle se leva et regarda toutes les listes et les boîtes.

Jane la rassura :

-Ton système à l'air très bien. Tant que ça libère de la place. Et j'aime l'approche physique.

Le visage de Darcy s'illumina. Elle était maintenant persuadée que le travail sur le terrain ne serait pas si dur si elle pouvait utiliser ses mains.

Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, Jane continua :

-Et bien, tu pourras continuer ceci demain. Je dois te briefer pour ton job sur le terrain, de toute manière.

Darcy se dépoussiéra un peu et remis ses chaussures. Son apparence n'était plus vraiment élégante ou encore professionnelle, mais elle se disait que ça ferait l'affaire. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain pour venir dans des habits plus confortables.

Les deux femmes entrèrent encore une fois ensemble dans l'ascenseur.

Jane savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus éviter l'inévitable. Elle devait le faire rapidement et directement.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Darcy. Je n'étais pas vraiment honnête avec toi, au téléphone. J'ai omis certaines choses à propos de ton travail. J'admets que c'était égoïste, mais je veux vraiment t'aider à te remettre sur pieds. Je ne savais juste pas comment tu réagirais.

Darcy avait l'air un peu confuse.

-Je sais que tu étais à l'aise avec Thor, mais il était différent. Tu dois savoir depuis que tu es arrivée que nous avons son frère en détention.

Jane ne remarqua pas le soudain changement chez son amie. Elle regardait fixement les portes de l'ascenseur, trop embarrassée pour la regarder dans les yeux. Si Jane avait remarqué cela, elle aurait également vu le soudain teint blanc de Darcy.

-Loki n'est… pas facile, si on veut. Il doit coopérer, il n'a pas le choix, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il le fait sans être insupportable.

Jane gloussa, ne remarquant toujours pas le trouble de Darcy. Celle-ci s'était tourné vers le mur en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration irrégulière.

-Je t'ai engagée parce que je suis la chaperonne de Loki en dehors de l'enceinte de S.H.I.E.L.D. depuis les derniers mois. Je ne peux pas poursuivre mon travail avec lui sans arrêt dans mon planning. J'aimerais que tu prennes le relais.

Darcy serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent complètement blancs. Elle se força à rester calme. Elle avait réussi à enfouir le passé pendant presque un an. Pouvait-elle le faire encore pendant qu'elle avait besoin de ce boulot ?

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de ce travail, après tout ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de faire ressurgir les cauchemars ?

Darcy se mordit la lèvre. Ça _avait été_ un cauchemar à l'époque.

Mais que pouvait-il lui faire _maintenant_ ? Il avait été vaincu, pas vrai ? Les Avengers s'en étaient assurés. Elle était en sécurité, depuis un bon moment.

-Darcy ? Tout va bien ?

Jane avait enfin remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je vois que je t'ai troublée. J'avais oublié que Loki était une information confidentielle. Tu ne savais probablement pas.

Darcy renifla presque. Oh non, elle savait. Depuis _ce matin-même_ lorsqu'elle l'avait vu.

-Je crois, que… euh… j'ai lu quelque chose en ligne. Ces genres de choses fuitent, de toute manière, tu sais, les théories de complots et les trucs dans ce genre, débita-t-elle rapidement, essayant de paraître aussi normale que possible.

-Et bien, je ne pouvais faire confiance qu'à toi, qui était là depuis le début, continua Jane en posant une main sur l'épaule de Darcy.

Celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

-C'est vraiment de travail standard. Tu n'auras même pas à lui parler beaucoup. Tu ne seras jamais seule avec lui, de toute manière. En fait, c'est même plutôt ennuyant. Tu devras seulement suivre son travail…

Pendant que Jane continuait de lister les tâches de Darcy en tant que « chaperonne » de Loki, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers son amie qui ne remarquait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait pris le silence de Darcy pour un oui. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de remarquer…

Mais très vite, Darcy regretta de penser ces choses-là. Jane était différente, elle l'avait toujours été. Elle n'était vraiment pas la plus douée en relations sociales ou en empathie.

Et Jane ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Loki. D'ailleurs, même Darcy ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jane d'avoir pensé à elle pour ce travail. Si elle avait parlé à quelqu'un de ce qu'il s'était passé, cela aurait pu être évité.

 _Tu pourrais toujours le lui dire_ , glissa une petite voix dans sa tête. _Dis-lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle comprendra._

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais je t'ai vu avec Thor et avec les Trois Guerriers. Tu n'es pas impressionnée par le fait qu'ils soient des dieux. Tu ne perds pas le nord. Tu as la tête sur les épaules, Darcy Lewis. J'admire cela.

-Vrai…vraiment ?

-Absolument. Une personne moindre n'aurait pas pu être avec nous à Puente Antiguo.

Et soudainement, Darcy savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

 _Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant, de toute façon. Tu as demandé un boulot, elle t'en a donné un. Elle compte sur toi._

La petite voix lui disait clairement de faire attention sur ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-Tu as raison, je ne suis pas du tout impressionnée par quoi que ce soit qui tombe du ciel, fit Darcy d'une voix qu'elle espérait joyeuse.

Jane gloussa.

-J'essaierais de récupérer ton taser. Je suis sûre que tu te sens mieux avec.

Darcy hocha la tête, un sourire en coin déformant son visage.

-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose du dieu à l'autre bout du taser.

Jane avait l'air soulagée que Darcy prenne bien la nouvelle. Quant à cette dernière, elle était encore en train de calmer les tremblements qui avaient pris le contrôle de son corps quelques petites minutes plus tôt.

-Merci pour ton coup de main, Darce. Peut-être que maintenant j'arriverais à travailler. Tu es ma sauveuse.

 _Sauveuse_ , songea Darcy.

Puis, presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle rit.

Jane était surprise.

-Je pensais juste à mes boites IMPORTANT/PAS IMPORTANT.

Celles-ci semblaient si peu importantes à présent.

La plateforme était énorme et peu chaleureuse. Elle sentait le froid s'insérer dans ses chaussures pour remonter sur sa peau. Darcy tint fermement la veste sur elle, essayant de se garder au chaud.

Elle regarda son badge. L'unité arrivait très rapidement.

Elle attendait Loki.

Il avait été déplacé de ses quartiers privés pour aller dans la zone de transport de Mère 2. TRANS C-89, pour être exact. Darcy se tenait sur une plus petite plateforme, un sentiment d'horreur coincé dans son estomac.

Les deux gardes derrière elle ne la rassuraient pas.

Darcy sortit l'emploi du temps de Loki du dossier de Jane pour la x-ième fois et le fixa.

Il partait ce matin, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, mais il était revenu très vite. Apparemment, on avait eu besoin de lui près d'ici, au nouveau bâtiment se trouvant à cinq kilomètres.

Il repartait encore maintenant, au quartier général de New York pour du repérage.

Et cette fois, Darcy y allait avec lui.

Les minutes passaient lentement. Elle regarda à nouveau son badge. L'unité s'était arrêté au niveau 3. Elle avait le fol espoir que les gardes l'aient oubliée. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle entendit finalement le bruit des portes intérieures, ce qui signifiait qu'elles s'ouvraient.

Il ne voyageait pas dans sa cage de verre. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas transporter ce truc dans tout New York sans provoquer un mouvement de foule. A la place, il était enchaîné aux mains et aux chevilles par des menottes faites d'adamantium. Pour l'instant, elles brillaient d'une couleur verte.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

C'était une bonne chose qu'elle l'ait vu le matin-même. Cela rendait cette deuxième rencontre plus ou moins supportable.

Il marcha dans sa direction, entouré par tout un convoi de gardes et de superviseurs.

Loki était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi impressionnant, toujours aussi Augustin. Et ses yeux étaient tout aussi terrible.

 _Il ne peut pas te faire de mal_ c'était son mantra. _Il ne peut pas t'atteindre_.

Le chef des superviseurs la regarda avec un drôle de regard et allait lui faire une remarque, lorsqu'il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé momentanément :

-Oh, bien sûr, le nouvel Agent ! Mademoiselle Foster nous a informé. C'est par là, dit-il impatiemment en menant la marche.

 _Agent_ , pensa-t-elle. _Pourquoi pense-t-il que je suis un agent ?_

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de lui poser la question. Elle le suit rapidement, les deux gardes toujours derrière elle.

Darcy su, sans même à avoir à tourner la tête, que Loki la regardait. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne dit rien. Elle tentait de s'auto-persuader que c'était bon signe.

-Je suppose que vous avez reçu toutes les informations. Mademoiselle Foster vous a bien briefé sur vos missions ? D'après elle, vous avez un talent naturel, lui dit le chef des superviseurs, sans en croire un mot.

-Je ne sais pas si je sais vraiment bien…

-Oui, oui, et bien, ce n'est vraiment pas si compliqué. Vous devez tout d'abord faire en sorte de toujours surveiller que le carnet de bord est bien à jour.

Jane avait mentionné quelque chose de ce genre.

-Et où est-il exactement ?, demanda-t-elle en feignant la nonchalance.

Le chef des superviseurs lui lança un regard noir.

-Avec Laufeyson, bien évidemment !

Darcy faillit vomir. L'homme était critique à son égard.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas qu'en solo. Lui aussi doit faire en sorte de le garder à jour. Vous lui demanderez de lire ses progrès tous les jours. C-89, permission de sortir.

Darcy se sentait déjà misérable. Elle ne croyait déjà plus au « Tu n'auras même pas à lui parler beaucoup ».

Au moins, elle était sûre que la seconde chose promise par Jane serait assurée : elle n'aurait jamais à être seule avec lui. Elle ne le serait pas, pas avec cette petite armée les entourant.

Les portes de la voiture se fermèrent violemment. Darcy aurait aimé fondre dans le siège et disparaître à tout jamais.

Elle était dans une voiture avec lui.

Dans une voiture.

Avec lui.

Les deux gardes étaient déjà devenus comme ses ombres et l'entourait des deux côtés. Il y avait également le conducteur ainsi que l'un des superviseurs dans le siège passager. Mais tout ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était assise face à lui. Elle pouvait pratiquement tendre son bras pour toucher son genou. Elle se sentait prise au piège.

Si Loki la regardait auparavant, il l'étudiait maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas le regard de quelqu'un voulant en savoir plus sur un étranger. C'était le regard d'un scientifique en train de disséquer un animal.

Les yeux brillants mis à part, elle reconnaissait ce regard. C'était le même qu'à Puente Antiguo. Peut-être qu'il avait l'air un peu plus égaré, mais l'effet restait le même pour elle. C'était quelque peu atténué par le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

-Vous n'êtes pas Jane Foster.

C'était la première chose qu'il lui dit, d'une voix froide et calme.

Darcy aurait pu rire. Elle aurait pu s'étouffer sur son rire. C'était tellement ironique, puisque lors de leur dernière rencontre, il avait été persuadé qu'elle était Jane. _Fais de ton mieux, Jane Foster._

-Non, en effet, répondit-elle avec une voix plus enrouée que ce qu'elle espérait. Je suis Darcy. C'est mon nom, Darcy Lewis…

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, fit-il d'une voix calme. Dites-moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas Jane Foster.

Darcy n'en revenait pas qu'il lui parle ainsi. Elle lança un regard en coin aux gardes. Ils semblaient sourds et muets. Le superviseur devant parlait d'une voix étouffée au téléphone.

-Vous n'avez pas été informé…, commença Darcy d'une voix informelle.

Il continua de la fixer intensément avec ses yeux verts. Ils n'étaient pas aussi glacials que ce qu'elle avait pu croire auparavant. Ils étaient vides, dépourvus de chaleur mais également de froideur.

-D'accord, je pense que vous n'avez été en effet pas informé. Et bien, Ja… Mademoiselle Foster ne pouvait plus venir. Elle a été, euh, demandée de travailler sur autre chose. Elle devait être remplacée.

Darcy savait qu'elle avait l'air stupide en disant cela, mais personne ne l'avait prévenue que tout ceci arriverait.

Loki resta parfaitement immobile.

-J'attends toujours. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas Jane Foster ?

Darcy soupira en enlevant des mèches invisibles de son visage.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise.

-Dites-moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas Jane Foster, répéta-t-il, têtu.

Darcy sentit de la sueur froide dans son dos. Loki, quant à lui, gardait sa posture. Ce n'était pas juste.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis nouvelle.

-Rien n'est nouveau sur Terre. Vous n'êtes pas Jane Foster. Dites-moi pourquoi.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se calmer. Et elle ne supportait pas cette proximité.

-Vous pouvez lire dans les esprits, pas vrai ?, rétorqua-t-elle soudainement tout en essayant de combattre cette peur qui menaçait de refaire surface.

Cela sembla même réveiller les gardes à côté d'elle.

Un des sourcils de Loki bougea.

Aucune personne au S.H.I.E.L.D. ne lui avait encore fait remarqué. Il n'était même pas sûr du nombre de personnes qui étaient au courant.

Emporté par cette pensée, il faillit oublier la présence de la fille. Il manqua de peu sa chance. Puis, il réalisa que, indirectement, elle lui avait donné la permission de lire son esprit.

Une poussée d'énergie monta en lui, éveillant tous ses sens.

Odin avait été très clair. S'il pratiquait la magie sans le consentement d'un humain, il se trouverait pris au piège dans le plus terrible des tourments.

Loki se sentit libéré, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il avait l'accord d'un humain.

Sans plus attendre, au risque qu'elle change d'avis ou qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle venait de faire, il attaqua son esprit, affamé.

Il n'avait plus lu l'esprit de quelqu'un depuis une éternité c'était incroyablement délicieux. Il se mit à l'aise dans son siège et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Darcy le regarda, confuse. Elle ressentait une légère douleur à ses tempes.

 _Jane ne veut plus venir. Elle vous trouve insupportable._ Ce fut la première pensée qu'il avala goulument. _Je n'ai aucune envie de le faire, mais je le dois, pour elle, pour… parce que… danger… yeux… verts… J'ai vraiment besoin de… travail… Master… Mes parents… Peur… IMPORTANT/PAS-IMPORTANT… Espionne… Badge… Je suis dans un jeu vidéo… Thor, mais ce n'est pas comparable._

Il avala les pensées tellement rapidement qu'il ne pouvait plus les distinguer. Tout ce fouillis venait à lui, incomplet. C'était comme la première gorgée d'eau pour un homme desséché. Il pourrait boire jusqu'à sa mort et ne pas être rassasié. Il manquait d'entraînement, c'était clair.

Oh, mais c'était délicieux, merveilleux. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez.

Puis, tout cela toucha à sa fin abruptement, lorsqu'elle lui parla :

-Vous allez bien ?

Il ouvrit tout d'un coup ses yeux. Il n'avait plus son consentement. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme assise devant lui était semblable à l'eau dont on l'avait privé. Pour un bref moment, il s'autorisa à ressentir des émotions. Il la regarda longuement avec envie. Cela la déstabilisa. Mais il se reprit rapidement et contint ses émotions dans un masque d'indifférence avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive qu'une chose sérieuse venait de se produire.

Le superviseur assis sur le siège passager s'était tourné vers lui.

-Fatigué, Laufeyson ?

Loki secoua la tête.

-Vous méditez sur quelque chose d'importance cosmique ?, marmonna-t-il, son sourire en coin apparent.

Loki l'ignora. Il ignorait la plupart d'entre eux.

Ils étaient tous pareil stupides, fermés d'esprit, irrespectueux, vulgaires et arrogants. Telle était sa punition : supporter toutes ces insultes sans rétorquer.

Darcy toussa, essayant d'ignorer la remarque du superviseur.

-Alors, Jane m'a parlé d'un certain carnet de bord…, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Loki réalisa qu'il avait réussi à extraire une ou deux pensées cohérentes de sa tête, après tout. La première concernait Jane Foster. Et la deuxième…

-Vous avez peur de moi, affirma-t-il comme s'il était en train de lui parler du temps extérieur.

Les yeux de Darcy s'agrandirent.

-Non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit-elle un peu trop rapidement en tirant sur sa veste.

Darcy pensait qu'elle était déjà contrôlée pour le travail qu'elle avait fourni jusqu'à présent.

-Je suis juste nerveuse. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire.

-Laissez la fille tranquille, Laufeyson. Personne n'aime être assis aussi près de vous, marmonna le superviseur.

Darcy était choquée par le ton désinvolte avec lequel le superviseur s'adressait à lui. Elle aurait pu être familière avec tout le monde, sauf lui.

Loki ne s'en souciait guère. Il connaissait la vérité. Elle avait peur de lui.

Plus personne ne le craignait maintenant. Ils étaient tous dégoûtés par lui. Ils le détestaient. Mais la peur avait évolué en quelque chose de plus ordinaire maintenant qu'il était à leur disposition.

Et pourtant, cette fille le craignait d'une façon primitive. Il pouvait pratiquement le sentir sur elle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le craignait-elle autant ?

Il était en train d'essayer de découvrir ce mystère, lorsqu'elle l'aborda encore une fois au sujet du carnet de bord.

-Ils m'ont dit que je devais le garder à jour, lui dit-elle en tendant la main faiblement vers lui.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

C'était excitant, d'être craint à nouveau.

En moins d'une heure, elle lui avait offert le consentement et la peur.

Il prit le doux carnet fait de moleskine de la poche de sa veste et lui tendit. Elle fit en sorte que leurs doigts ne se touchèrent pas. Elle regarda simplement pendant un court moment les menottes d'adamantium.

-Un carnet ?, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Il n'est pas autorisé à utiliser la technologie dans ses quartiers privés, expliqua le superviseur en regardant le carnet avec curiosité.

Darcy l'ouvrit à la date du jour. Une longue série de caractères indéchiffrables était disposée devant ses yeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela des consignes interminables de Jane. Ils avaient établi un moyen de communication entre eux.

Elle retira le petit carnet de note du dossier de Jane et très vite, elle repéra le code pour déchiffrer les écritures. C'était un alphabet très étrange, qui combinait des runes, des chiffres et quelques lettres grecques, par-ci, par-là.

Darcy remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. La même séquence de caractères se répétait sur une page.

Elle le regarda.

-Un problème ?, demanda-t-il, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur.

Elle trouva ses yeux toujours aussi vides, mais le coin de sa bouche avait fait un petit mouvement vers le haut.

-Aucun, répliqua-t-elle de la même manière et, ne voyant aucune autre issue, elle se mit à traduire le charabia.

C'était tout d'abord difficile. Elle était heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de chose à traduire. Elle continuait de traduire, tout en vérifiant plusieurs fois.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir écrit cette même phrase tant de fois.

Mais toutes les autres étaient exactement les mêmes que la première.

Après avoir passé une heure complète la tête dans le carnet, elle le ferma violemment et le mit de côté.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

C'était clairement attentionné à Jane Foster.

Que lui écrirait-il, à elle ?

Loki n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son esprit il pouvait voir son combat silencieux sur son visage.

Devait-elle le dire à quelqu'un ou bien se taire ?

Elle décida, pour l'instant, de l'ignorer. Elle regarda par la vitre teintée de la voiture et attendit qu'ils arrivent à New York. Elle déciderait plus tard de quoi faire.

Les mots continuaient d'apparaître dans son esprit.

 _Thor ne reviendra jamais pour toi._


End file.
